


Take A Break

by Ghostly_Crystals



Series: Burn [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Again, F/M, Gen, How do I tag?, Inspired by Hamilton, M/M, Semi Fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Crystals/pseuds/Ghostly_Crystals
Summary: Zuko has been overworking and Sokka can’t get him to take a break. Luckily, two of his friends are available for a few days.
Relationships: Ichi/Yuto (Oc), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Burn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893265
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Take A Break

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Guess who just planned like 3 books ahead of where I currently am. Hint: It’s me! So, I have a vague idea of what I’m doing for once. Just thought y’all should know that. 
> 
> Also, would any of you be interested in a Zukka Au where Zuko can see ghosts and Sokka is a ghost hunter? Might start another series...
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

In the poverty stricken part of Caldera City, a woman sat with her daughter on an old piano bench. The lady’s dress was a deep,rich, red despite her economical status. The child was small, her tawny eyes wide in six year old wonder as her mother played the instrument. 

“One, two, three, four, five, six,” The mother began. 

“One, two, three, four, five, six,” The child repeated, biting her lip in concentration. 

The mother smiled, her light brown eyes lightened with joy. 

“One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine.”

“One, two, three, four, five, seven, six, eight, nine!” The girl finished proudly, smiling with a missing front tooth. 

“Darling, you messed up your six and seven.” The moment was ruined by the sound of a door opening and slamming shut. Immediately, the two looked at each other and went silent. 

“Ichi, we’re running low on money, and I have an idea.” The voice was rough, low and smug. Ichi hated it. Despite it, she listened carefully. From her husband’s past actions, she knew her daughter shouldn’t hear the plan. Ichi kisses her daughter’s forehead, and pulls away after. 

“Go play with the neighbors, dear.”

Once her child was out of the house, she approached her husband nervously. The man turned and faced her, the whites of his eyes tinted yellow. His hand shook as he held a glass of amber liquid.

* * *

Sokka ran through the palace, a few guards chuckling at his antics as he passed. Each door he stumbled across, he threw open, looking for familar pale skin and dark hair. 

So far, he was having no luck. No matter where he went, he couldn’t find his husband. He checked their bedroom, the kitchen, and even a few of the meeting rooms. He reached the last meeting room and entered, out of breath. 

It appeared like the main meeting had ended, a few advisors staying behind. Sokka had interrupted out of breath. Of course, each of the ministers looked at him, scandalized. The only one who didn’t look up was Zuko. This filled Sokka with slight agitation, Zuko had been working for days straight this week. 

“Zuko, take a break.” 

The Education Minister glared at Sokka as he spoke. Sokka recalled his name being Ginji. Sokka glared right back at the man, they hated each other. There were other two ministers who hated Sokka’s guts.Why? He couldn’t tell you. It was most likely due to Sokka being married to their ruler. Zuko usually took Sokka’s input and compared it to the council. So far, Sokka had the most approvals. 

“In a second dear, I’m finishing up here.” Zuko replied, his hand gliding across the parchment as he wrote. Sokka walked further into the room, most of the advisors ignoring him, except for the three who hated his guts. One, Daizō if Sokka remembered correctly, was relatively calm. However, his calm words aimed to sting, to sink their teeth into your insecurities and never let go. 

“Firelord Zuko, we can wrap up by ourselves. The ambassador isn’t needed here.” 

That’s when Zuko finally looked up. “My husband can stay here until we’re done. I’m almost done writing anyway.” His gaze went back to the parchment as Sokka sent a smug look towards Daizō. The man rolled his eyes in response. 

Sokka stayed for a bit, listening to a few ministers ask questions as Zuko answered. It was much more peaceful than the usual meetings with everyone in the council involved. The council had made great progress. After the war council was disbanded, Zuko had declared trustworthy people as ministers of certain things. There was a minister of the colonies, a minister of agriculture,and so on and so forth. 

Eventually, the meeting disbanded and Zuko stood to leave. Sokka trailed behind him excitedly. “There’s a little surprise after dinner.” Sokka said, with an ominous dramatic voice. That got a chuckle out of Zuko. 

“Save my plate for me, I might be late.” The two walked side by side, hands clasped between them. 

“C’mon, fireflake! You’ve been working all week, what’s going to happen if you take a few days off?” The second he finished the sentence, Sokka knew he should’ve worded his question differently. 

He was proved correct when Zuko responded simply, “Economic collapse,” in a dead serious tone. Sokka looked at Zuko and his straight face. After a beat or two, Sokka began laughing. He couldn’t see it due to his laughing, but Zuko had given him a look full of love. A smile resting on Zuko’s tired face. 

“No but seriously, come to dinner tonight. Please?” Sokka rubbed his thumb over Zuko’s hand softly. He watched as Zuko relaxed, his shoulders dropping. 

“I’ll push something’s around, just for you.” 

“Just for me?” 

“Of course, my love. Anything for you.” For a second, they just stand there. Gold meeting blue. Sokka is reminded of the day he proposed, him and Zuko in the garden grass. The moment is broken, however, when an advisor tells Zuko there’s something to discuss. Zuko’s face lights up in a blush and Sokka feels himself fall a little more in love with him.

* * *

Sokka arrives early, his two guests beside him. One sits on his right side, while the other sits across from him. This leaves a spot on Sokka’s left, just for Zuko. Sokka excitedly bounced his foot, much to the disdain of the girl across from him. 

Minutes that feel like hours pass and Zuko walks in, taking a moment to take in the new guests. “Suki, Toph? When did you get here?” The Firelord asks, his tone happy yet curious. Urgently, Zuko walked to Toph and gave her a quick hug. Afterwards, Zuko takes his seat and sent a smile to Suki. 

“We got here today,it’s about your uncle,” Toph says, casually. 

The sentences worded so badly, even Sokka winces. From where the guards are, Sokka can see them wince too. Zuko face falls immediately, worry etched into each inch of his face. 

Toph must of realized her wording, since she replied somewhat agitatedly, “Not like that! He just wants you to visit his tea shop.” She stabs a slice of tomato carrot on her plate, and Sokka wonders how she knew where it was. 

Relief washed across Zuko’s face at her response. However, he still bit his top lip in thought. Sokka sighed and took his first bite of dinner, he already knew Zuko would try and dodge taking a break for once. 

“I don’t know, the council is still split on a lot of decisions.” 

The three sighed at almost the same time. While Sokka had his own argument set up, Suki beat him to it. 

“It’ll only be a few days! Plus, we all haven’t seen Iroh in a while. I’m sure he’d be a sad if his only nephew didn’t visit him.” Sokka hid his victory smile as he took a drink of his water. It was a dirty card to play, but his husband desperately needed a break. 

“You always seem stressed after meetings,” Sokka begins, setting his cup down. “Why not take a break?” There’s a beat of silence after Sokka’s sentence. Blue eyes watch as Zuko stares down at his food, his lip no doubt bleeding now. 

“Fine,” Zuko replies with a sigh. “I’ll go with you to Ba Sing Se. when do we leave?” The question is spoken defeatedly, before realization crosses the Firelord’s face. 

“Wait, who’s going to be in charge when I’m gone?” 

“You guys leave tomorrow night, and I’ll be in charge.” Sokka replies, ignoring the look of shock from Suki. 

“You’re not coming with us?” Sokka feels something in his heart stir at her disappointed tone. Something he wrestled down long ago, surged back up. Immediately, he pushed it back down. After all, it was Suki who ended it. She had said she just needed time, but Sokka tired of waiting. It wasn’t his fault, right? 

“I’m afraid I’m not, but I’ll be here when you guys come back.” Sokka promised, putting on fake cheer. He was going to miss Zuko. Even with his husband beside him, Sokka already missed him. 

Sokka had no clue how much he’d end up missing his husband over the next week.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I just want you all to know that I appreciate you all. I know things get dark, but things will get brighter. I’m so thankful you exist. I know I’m just a stranger on the internet, who writes for a half baked series, but you’re existence is still a light to me. Be safe, please? And remember to eat and drink water :) 
> 
> Suicide hotline: 1-800-273-8255  
> National S*xual assault hotline: 1-800-656-4673  
> The Trevor project for LGBTQ+ youth: 1-866-488-7386


End file.
